mlovisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mlovision Song Contest 2017
The Mlovision Song Contest 2017 will be the 10th edition of the annual Mlovision Song Contest, which selects the best song according to Mlo's opinion during the year. It will take place on December 2017. The venue is still pending to confirm. To July 2017, there are 11 songs confirmed. Format To date, there are eleven songs confirmed. Among the artists, there are some Eurovision winners, participants and some other singers from the same countries that have taken part in the same contest at least once. Swedish singers Loreen (Eurovision Song Contest 2012 winner) and Måns Zelmerlöw (Eurovision Song Contest 2015 winner) will be competing for the same country, Sweden. Loreen took part in the Mlovision Song Contest 2012 with the song "Euphoria", the same entry that made her won the Eurovision Song Contest that year. After her victory, Mlovision rules were changed so, any Eurovision winning song could not take part in the Mlovision because that would be an advantage to win the first place. Måns Zelmerlöw also won the Eurovision Song Contest in 2015 with the song "Heroes", also for Sweden. Singers Alma, Blanche and Latvian band Triana Park also were part of the Eurovision Song Contest, both in 2017. Russian singer Yuliya Samoylova tried to representate Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017, but announced their withdrawal on 13 April 2017, after she was banned from entering Ukraine by virtue of having travelled directly from Russia to Crimea in 2015, a region that was annexed by Russia in 2014, to give a performance, which is illegal under Ukrainian law. Best Artist The Shirley Manson Award is annually awarded by Mlo to choose the Best Artist in the competition since 2008. The prize was awarded before the realization of the contest. Jury Members At the beginning of the Mlovision season, there were 10 jury members confirmed, however, there are some of them that have expressed no longer interest in taking part in the contest. Here there is a list of the members of the 2017 contest: Confirmed members *Alonso: In July 2017, he expressed interest regarding his participation in the Mlovision Song Contest 2017 as a jury member, saying "you are my brother, so I am going to support you". *Camila: In July 2017, she expressed her interest through a WhatsApp conversation with Mlo, where she said "Yes. Of Course. Why not!" *Romina *Sonia *Mery *Colores *Olivia *Juanita Unconfirmed members *Nicole: Despite being part of the 2016 edition, in June 2017, she expressed through cursing in a WhatsApp conversation with Mlo that she had no interest in the contest. *Deisy *Camilo *Catalina *Paula *Patricio *Giovany International jury In July 2017, there were confirmed 2 members as part of the new International Jury. They were contacted through a WhatsApp group with Eurovision fans from all over the world. So far, there are only two members confirmed to take part in the contest, however, Mlo is expecting to have more members in it. Here is a list of the confirmed members so far: *Fotis (representing Greece) *Dylan (representing Belgium)